Project Summary The Aseto?ne Network Project is a broad, multi-institutional initiative designed to coordinate outreach, educational enrichment, mentoring and personal development activities carried out at the nation?s 36 Tribal Colleges and Universities (TCUs), the University of Nebraska Medical Center, and national conferences focusing on American Indian and underrepresented minority participation in STEM. These activities will engender and promote student interest and engagement in health and biomedical research, building on health-focused programs and initiatives which the TCUs currently offer or are involved with. The project is establishing a network of professional researchers, faculty and students involved in mentoring, academic enrichment, and personal growth-focused activities that develop and support student academic and research-specific skills and interests, and inspire students to pursue a career as a health sciences researcher. In the Cheyenne language Aseto?ne denotes the concepts of growth and taking first steps. Thus, our project will provide the necessary steps and organizational infrastructure to support Native students pursuing research careers and participating in building a brighter future for themselves and for their communities.